


Home Again

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Eve is a cuddler, F/M, Fluff, Flynn needs sleep, More Fluff, The poor woman has heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eve stays at the Annex one night a strange sound alarms her, but what she finds only leaves her confused...and distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say about this other than it's because I'm complete trash. I am Evlynn trash, I am Noah trash and I am absolute trash for anything that makes Eve fall apart in any way, good god there's something wrong with me. Anyway, the main line in this is very important to me and I thought I'd try and use it for these two nerds. Happy reading :)

Eve sharply punctuated the last line of her notes before closing the journal and laying it on the small coffee table in front of her. She looked at her watch, part of her not even wanting to see how late it was, the other part ready to determine how much sleep she could get if she went to bed now. Half past midnight; great, she thought, barely five hours before she'd need to be awake again if she wanted to get a run in. She usually didn't need a huge amount of sleep and her career had gotten her used to getting up at all hours and working on little sleep but right now her body felt like it needed at least a week's rest. It was part of the reason she was in her room at the Annex rather than at home, because they'd returned late from a mission in Australia which had messed up their timing anyway and she needed to finish a few jobs at the Annex, including updating her notebook. She wanted to jot everything down before it left her mind and had a few loose ends to tie up from the job, it had been late anyway so she just figured she'd work a little late and stay there. She folded the blanket she'd been huddled under and placed it neatly over the arm of the couch before dragging her tired legs to the bathroom. While she was changing she swore she could hear noise from below, which wasn't that unusual given Jenkins was usually pottering about somewhere but it was way too late for him, and the alarms didn't seem to be going off so surely there was no intruder. Eve quickly pulled on her shorts and grabbed her gun from the bedside table anyway before making her way downstairs to the main room, trying to remain as silent as possible. 

 

As she reached the bottom of the spiral staircase she heard scuffing across the floor and incoherent muttering in the room. "Flynn?" she called out to the mumbling voice, recognising it immediately, blinking repeatedly as her eyes adjusted to the little light in the room. 

"Hmm? Eve!" the voice replied, a head popping up from the side of the desk to greet her. "Hi," Flynn said, head disappearing again as he returned his concentration to whatever he was doing.

"Uh, hi," she replied with confusion, edging forward to see why exactly he was focusing on the floor so much. "I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow?"

"I wasn't, but I needed to reference a few things, check out the map of the ley lines- I can't seem to find the globe anywhere."

"No you won't. Jenkins confiscated it," Eve informed him. A second later Flynn stood up and hopped a couple of spaces away, looking back and forth between where he had been standing and where he now was. It was at that moment Eve saw he wasn't wearing a shirt and her breath caught in her throat as her stomach flipped about excitedly. 

"What are you doing here?" Flynn suddenly asked, spinning around to face her. Eve felt warmth flood her as she took him in; the chest that she wanted to spread her palms across, the adorable little belly that she wanted to press little kisses over with it's even cuter line of hair that trailed down to places she knew she shouldn't be thinking about lest she pounce on him, and then the arms, oh his arms, the ones that held her when she was scared, when she needed reassuring, when she needed somebody to make her feel safe and protected for once, the arms that told her everything was going to be okay and that she was loved. For god’s sake Baird, she chided, suddenly snapping out of her reverie, you were in the military, you've seen men without a shirt before, heck you've seen Flynn without a shirt. But she couldn't shake the stirring within her as he stood there so innocently, that adorable little smile on his face, the dim light flickering and creating shadows on his skin, highlighting him perfectly. "Eve?" he asked, mildly concerned. "You okay?"

Eve blinked and pulled herself from her runaway thoughts. "Huh? What? Yeah," she quickly muttered, trying to refocus. "Sorry, I'm fine, uh we- we got back late and I wanted to catch up on some work so I just stayed upstairs. But what are _you_  doing? What happened to your clothes?"

"Well," he began, and Eve knew he was either about to start a long story or tell her sweepingly that he'd got himself into trouble, or both seeing as this was Flynn. "You know how I was looking for that sacred Ecuadorian stone? Well, it turns out that it was actually in Bolivia, in a temple. I managed to find it, just before the temple began to crumble and sink into the ground-"

"It did what?!" Eve cut in just as Flynn knew she would. "Were you close to it? Are you hurt?" She stepped closer to him, ready to search for injuries and run to the first aid kit. She stopped once again when she rounded the desk and saw his clothes were jotted about across the floor, in the space in front of him. Flynn didn't miss her gaze flicker between the floor and himself as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Uh, yeah, hang on I'll get to that," he muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm fine, by the way, couple of scratches that's all. Anyway, so as I was coming back I noticed that the stone had some markings on it, the same ones that were on the other stone that we found in Ireland last week, but obviously this was from Bolivia so why would it be the same? So," he continued, voice raising ever so slightly as he got caught up in the excitement of it all, "Then I started thinking that they might be connected in some way, that's why I needed the globe, to see if there were any strong connections between the ley lines in both places. But I couldn't find it and there's nothing accurate in the books so I decided to make my own map," he motioned to the clothes behind him, "but this is only really how the lines look now, not how they would've done at the time the stones seem to date back to."

"And that required you to get undressed?" she asked, still not fully understanding.

"Yes!" he replied with a smile, as though it made all the sense in the world. 

"Why didn't you use things from around the room...or just draw the map...with a pen?"

"Oh," Flynn blinked, "W- I don't know. I was taking off my ascot to get comfy and then I just...carried on."

Eve couldn't help but laugh and shake her head, picturing him being too focused on his work for common sense to kick in. "So, these things are connected but separate? Any chance they're supposed to be, to keep the magic from the bad guys?"

"Well, that was my first thought, it's what happened with the Spear of Destiny, you know from my first mission?" Eve nodded and he continued. "But this feels different to that somehow. I thought maybe they weren't originally separate, maybe they just are now."

"Like the idea that the continents were all one land mass and that's why the same fossils can be found in totally different places?" Eve asked. 

"Well, Pangea isn't really just an 'idea', there's an incredible amount of evidence to support it. I actually met-"

"Focus," she interrupted, trying to bring him back on point. 

"Right, sorry. But yeah, that's basically what I was going with." He gave her an impressed look, now realising what she'd said, not that he was exactly surprised she had that knowledge, she was remarkably intelligent but like the rest of them he sometimes forgot she was more than just brawn. 

"Well maybe tomorrow we can ask Jenkins very nicely for the globe, and tell him it's for official business. But right now we both need to sleep, come on." She stepped closer and nudged him slightly with her shoulder.

Flynn's eyes flickered between Eve and the parts of his work that were scattered about the room. He tore his eyes away from the books and clothes, the struggle evident in his expression, and nodded concededly, looking back at Eve. "Okay," he finally sighed.

"I'll even help you with it tomorrow if no one needs me."

His face lit up at that and he nodded like an excited child. "Okay," he repeated, this time with a smile. 

"Then it's a plan," Eve smiled back, crouching down and picking up his clothes, folding them neatly and draping them over her arm. "Let's go."

They walked up the staircase to her room, inches apart, arms brushing together. "Why exactly has Jenkins confiscated the globe?" Flynn asked, breaking the short silence. 

"Jake keeps throwing it about trying to get it to work for him because he still can't do it and Jones is rubbing it in his face, throwing it about because he can. Then it gets left on and Jenkins can't switch it off so eventually he got mad and took it away."

"Oh. You guys have all the fun."

* * *

They entered Eve's place and she laid his clothes on the arm of the couch. "Do you want anything to eat or drink? I mean, I can't promise I have anything to make you a gourmet meal but I can probably manage a grilled cheese? Wait, _have_  you eaten? When was the last time you actually ate?"

Flynn had to smile at her concern, she worried way too much but he thought it was adorable. "The door I used was linked to a little restaurant in the middle of the village, I grabbed something there."

Eve frowned in suspicion. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay, well I guess we can go straight to bed," she shrugged before hesitating and quickly adding, "Uh...to sleep." Flynn nodded and gave her a reassuring smile to make things less awkward. They'd had cosy nights in and stayed over at each other's places, they'd had dates that consisted of sensual touches and lots of heated kisses but they were yet to take things further. He wanted to and he was sure she did too but it just hadn't seemed like the right time. Plus, recently they'd barely had time together, they both had to separate their time between the other Librarians, Flynn also had his own jobs to take care of, and while they'd had a few missions together there had been none that really allowed them to spend time together as a couple, either during or after. He didn't want to rush it, do it just for the sake of doing it before he had to hurry off again on another job and leave her. He wanted it to be special, he wanted to make it special for her, wanted to take time feeling her, loving her, getting to know her body, he wanted to wake up next to her and watch her as she slept soundly, content in the knowledge that he finally had something real and hopefully, lasting. 

"I think you actually have a toothbrush here," Eve called out from the bathroom a moment later. 

He frowned at her statement. "But I've never stayed _here_  overnight...have I?"

"Nope." She poked her head out from the bathroom door, "Definitely got one, I assume it's yours since no one else has ever been here."

"Oh. Well, that's helpful I guess."

"Mmm. Maybe the Library just wants you to be comfortable...and to sleep," she mumbled from the other room, words jumbling as she brushed her teeth. 

"Yeah," Flynn drew out, a thought suddenly popping into his mind He smiled mockingly up at the ceiling, sarcastically thanking Ray who was clearly trying to play wingman, with little subtlety. "I don't have pyjamas here by any chance do I?" he asked. 

"Uh hang on, I'll check." He waited awkwardly for her response. "Nope," she replied, walking back to the living area. Toothbrush to stay over but no clothes to sleep in. Convenient, he thought, raising his eyes to the ceiling once more. "You can sleep in your boxers though right? I mean...if you want...um..."

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine," he smiled, moving over to the couch and setting the pillows down against the arm. 

Eve crossed her brows as she watched him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Uh, getting ready for bed?"

"Not there you're not, it's much too small."

"Eve, we've cuddled up on here before, there was room then."

Yeah...but that's different. You can't spend the whole night on there."

"Well, I didn't want to assume...besides doesn't this place only have a single bed?" She smiled at how adorable he was, they'd spent nights together and had very passionate moments, and it was clearly going to happen, sooner rather than later she hoped, but he was still being so sweet and respectful. It just made her want him even more. "It'll just be cosy," she shrugged as she walked over to him. "Come on," she whispered, grabbing his hand and leading him to her room. 

 

She let him step out of his pants, trying desperately not to stare at the little black boxers he wore that she hadn't imagined he'd be a fan of, and which were so fitting they left little to the imagination. "I'm just gonna...uh...bathroom," he muttered, well aware of the heat between them. 

"Uh, yeah, sure," she mumbled in response. When he returned his pants were neatly folded and placed with his belt on the desk across the room, and the bed was turned down, Eve comfortably nestled under the covers on the side furthest from the wall. "I figured it was safer for me to sleep on this side," she smirked as his eyes fell upon her. 

"Okay, I fell off one time," he retorted, crawling on the bed and settling next to her. 

"It was more than once," she informed him, "I just didn't remind you about it when you didn't mention it the next morning."

"Oh. Thanks?"

"You're welcome," she chuckled. Her smile only grew when Flynn leaned across and gave her a quick peck on the lips a moment later. 

"Hi," he whispered, as though finally realising they had a moment together. 

"Hi," she whispered back, beaming. 

"C'mere," he motioned with a tilt of his head, wiggling down and holding an arm out to her. She shuffled closer into his embrace, head resting on his chest, leg entwining with his. Flynn smiled at the promptness with which she nestled beside him. She'd probably never admit it, especially at this stage of their relationship, but he'd come to realise that she loved cuddling. Whether it was to ensure he was still there or just because she was happy to know he was safe he wasn't sure, but he loved it all the same. It was in those moments she'd completely let go and drop her guard, where she'd tell him how much she adored him, how happy she was that he was by her side and that despite their differences and bickering she didn't want to be anywhere else. 

Eve sighed in relief and her finger traced little lines across his stomach and he smiled, it was one of her favourite parts of his body she'd told him. "You're home," she whispered after a minute.

"Yeah," he murmured, feeling a pang of guilt at having to leave her so much. "Once we get this stone stuff sorted hopefully I'll be back for a while."

"No, I mean... _you're_  home," she corrected him before raising her head and looking him in the eye. "You're my home."

Flynn stared down at her barely able to believe what she'd just said. He brought a hand to her cheek before crashing his lips onto hers, kissing her deeply, as though his life depended on it. When they parted, breaths mingling, she flickered her eyes open and smiled at him. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, gaze still locked with hers, unable to reply, too overwhelmed with love for her. He couldn't believe she was there, with him and that it was already so good, so right. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer than the bed required them to be and silently promised to make an effort to spend more time with her. Flynn's heart warmed as he felt her smile against his chest as she draped an arm across his stomach, hand tightening on his waist as she held him. Relief and contentment washed over Eve and she kissed his chest before burrowing even closer to him as they both settled down for the night, so grateful to be in each other's arms again.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated, let me know if you think the mission-y bits make sense because I'm not very good at them, despite being a History major (I'm really beginning to see flaws in myself). Anyway, thanks for reading you lovely LITs!


End file.
